It's Only A Dream
by smilemore21
Summary: Emily finally decides to tell Derek how she feels about him , but when she gets to Virginia she runs into more obstacles than she expected. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

The red digital numbers were the first and last things Derek Morgan looked at every day since Emily moved to London. He would always calculate what time it was in London , and where Emily might be. All the promises of video chatting , phone calls , and emails were washed away due to their hectic work schedule. He shook his head , thinking they would be able to talk a lot was naive . She ran the London INTERPOL office, and he was part of a team that almost never got time off. As he set his alarm for the next morning , he let his thoughts drift to his Princess.

Bright sun rays stream into Emily's bedroom on a Wednesday morning in London. With a quick glance at her digital alarm clock , Emily speeds into her daily routine. Emily's mind wanders to the previous nights dream. It had been such a great dream , and an extreme improvement to her nightmares about Doyle. Ever since she moved to London her dreams had been filled with images of Derek, which only made her miss Derek more. Emily needed to plan a trip back to Virginia to see her old team , and tell Derek a few things. That would have to wait , because she had a busy day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed it really meant a lot because it's my first story. This Chapter is a little longer but still not very long. I promise they will get longer when I get used to writing like this. This story will always go from Derek to Emily .**

* * *

**It's Only A Dream Chapter 2 **

" You should get a girlfriend." Reid randomly blurted out to Derek as they were finishing up case files.

"Where the heck did that come from , Pretty Boy ? " Derek questioned , despite his eagerness not to discuss his love life.

"Because you really need to get over her , she moved a whole year ago." Reid replied without hesitation

"I don't have any clue who you're talking about , Reid ." Derek stated , even though he was well aware Reid was talking about his crush on Emily, and if Reid had noticed it everyone else on the team probably knew about it too. Sometimes Derek just hated being so close to a elite group of profilers.

Reid didn't have time to counter Derek's statement because Hotch called them into the conference room for a brutal case before another word was spoken. Luckily for Derek , the case delayed the opportunity for talking. He should have realized that Reid would tell Garcia about their earlier conversation. Garcia totally agreed that Derek needed to move on , so on the Thursday after the case Derek was sitting in a nice Italian restaurant , with a date. Garcia knew her (Felicia) from her group , and Garcia thought she was just Derek's type. Felicia was into fitness , loved the Chicago Cubs , and didn't care about Derek's abnormal work schedule. Derek loved her laugh and her smile. There was only one problem though, she wasn't Emily. The Emily who thought that one-thousand sit-ups every day was crazy , was more of a Yankees fan , and smile could beat out anyone's any day. He pushed these thoughts out of his head as he wished her a goodnight . He was pulled into a heated goodbye kiss from Felicia , a kiss that kept him thinking about her the entire next day. What he didn't know is that he might have just ruined his chances with Emily.

Emily

Emily's mind was racing as she thought about being back in Virginia in less than twenty four hours . Seeing the team , meeting Agent Blake , and visiting Erin's grave all passed through her mind. Yet , what really concerned her was talking to Derek about her feelings. Emily Prentiss wasn't a person to share feelings , she always deemed it to risky. Trusting no one was her way of getting around , yet it had stirred up trouble between her and Derek before. How exactly could she word it to Derek ? Like , hey I loved you for nine years. That wouldn't be the right way to go about it . What could she really say ? She knew it would change everything , but for the good or bad? She didn't want to lose Derek as he was one of her closest friends , one of the only people she trusts. Emily decided to leave the troublesome thoughts to the plane ride tomorrow , and she finally drifted off to sleep at three in the morning.

During the plane ride the next day Emily found her path. She thought about the numerous conversations with Derek about second chances . Hell , Derek held her hand while she died. She was able to come back and she didn't tell him how she felt , she almost got blown up twice in one day and she left for London. She had about five second chances , and she didn't want to take her chances on getting six. She would have to tell him , to get the weight off her chest at the very least. Hopefully , Derek would share the same feelings for her . She just didn't know that she wouldn't be able to see Derek until right after his second date with Felicia .

* * *

**Thanks for reading , and to everyone who gave me reviews thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters , because it has really inspired me to keep writing. So I will update as soon as I can but It goes a little faster if you review , but either way thanks for reading. A couple of you said you didn't like Felicia , well she isn't my favorite either but she is an absolute necessary part to the plot of the story and who knows I might make her nice, but chances are a no on that one (I mean come on , anyone who gets in the way of Demily can't be a nice person , right?). Okay I know you want to get to the story so I will stop rambling . ~ Smilemore2121**

* * *

** Emily**

**** Emily walked into the bullpen at the BAU , late Friday night . She didn't expect to see most of the team there , only Hotch and Rossi ever really worked late . The entire team (except for Morgan and Blake) were working on case files in the center of the room . Garcia pulled a laptop out of her lair and JJ had convinced Hotch and Rossi to sit in the empty desks. The team seemed to hear the click of Emily's boots as she walked down the corridor and they all looked surprised but happy to see her . Garcia , of course was the the first one to get up and she grabbed Emily into a bone crushing hug. Within an hour she felt like one of the family again , not that she had ever lost her place. Garcia had already informed her that she wouldn't be staying at the hotel she booked, Emily would have Garcia's brightly decorated guest room. To be honest Emily had only been in that room once before and it gave her a headache , with its clashing colors and more neon than the entire city of Las Vegas, but Emily was so worn out due to the long plane ride that she was out in a minute and she didn't even have a dream. All concerns about Derek were put off until morning.

**Derek**

**** Warm rays of sunlight woke Derek up late on a Saturday morning. He was supposed to be at Garcia's house for a team gathering at eleven , but it was already eleven forty five and Garcia lived a hour away. It took him a minute to realize Felicia was lying right next to him , and suddenly the events of last night poured into his mind. There was no question his relationship with Felicia was going way too fast and he didn't even know if it even was a relationship. She sure acted like they were dating last night , hence the lying next to him today thing . He hadn't said no to her , and the truth was that Derek kind of liked the idea of a relationship. He watched he sleep , and her eyelids flutter as she was starting to wake up. He didn't know if he should wait to go to Garcia's house and come with Felicia , or just go now. He settled on waiting , but he didn't wait long .

"Don't you have that team get together today or something?" Felicia asked with grogginess evident in her voice.

" Yeah , I was waiting for you if you want to come . We probably should go now though because were already a hour late and it takes forever to get there." Derek answered

**Emily**

Garcia woke Emily up around ten thirty telling her that the entire team would be over in thirty or so minutes . Emily took one quick look and the mirror and rushed to get ready. Twenty minutes passed by before Emily admired her final product . She was wearing her favorite red blouse and a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans. Her dark brown orbs were accented with a little bit of subtle eye liner and mascara even though she really didn't need it. She wanted to look her best when she told Derek how she felt today.

The team started to pour in at eleven and within the next two hours Emily had accomplished a lot of stuff . She had made a new friend in Alex, watched Jack and Henry's favorite show with them , played poker with Reid (and won) , got quick cooking tips from Rossi , and she managed to consume two glasses of expensive red wine. The only thing she hadn't done was talk to Derek , and she prayed he would walk in that door before she was too scared to tell him how she really felt. If she would have known she wouldn't have prayed , because the minute he walked in the door with Felicia on his arm Emily's heart dropped ten stories , and shattered. Being the stubborn strong willed Prentiss she always has been, Emily was the first to introduce herself to Felicia even though she held in her tears behind a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi , yay I'm updating a little early today :) Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow but I'm not sure so that's why I'm a little early. Hope you enjoy and thanks again to very one who commented and favorited and followed . Now on to the story !**

* * *

**Derek**

Derek was speechless when he saw Emily after walking in the door , he unconsciously let go of Felicia's hand. Emily locked eyes with him just for a split second , and sadness was evident it her deep brown orbs. Why ? Derek decided it wasn't the time to ask , in case it was very personal. Derek introduced everyone to Felicia , with the help of Garcia. Emily hadn't been close to him since she shook hands with Felicia. Emily was on his mind all day long. Around six- thirty Derek and Felicia got into his Red Dodge Ram and drove back to Derek's house. Everyone else left soon after , with plans for the next day , or little boys bedtimes rapidly approaching.

Emily

By the next morning Emily was sure she had gone over four of the five stages of grief , losing Derek in this sense was harder then she would have thought. First she went to Denial because there was just no way Derek got a girlfriend at the worst time he could have. Then came Anger because it just wasn't fair she had to go through this. Next came Bargaining , if she had only came a week earlier , or could go back in time. Now a whole day after seeing Derek with Felicia , Emily was in the horrible land of depression and there was no way she was going to find her way into acceptance. It was Sunday at seven o'clock at night before she left Garcia's brightly colored guest room. As she trudged into the kitchen to get a glass of water the phone's ringtone echoed throughout the house. Emily just ignored it , then it rang again. Whoever was calling wouldn't stop so Emily finally answered it after it could be heard for a fourth time.

"Hello?" she asked in her best I'm not an emotional wreck right now voice.

"Hey it's Derek . I just wanted to know if you were okay , you seemed pretty upset last night. " Derek asked with question in his voice.

"Yeah , my boyfriend broke up with me over the phone right before you came." Emily lied , because there was no way she was going to admit how she really felt right now.

"Oh , I'm really sorry about that . He must be a real jerk . " Derek replied

"Yeah , I'm sorry about that too . Maybe it was for the better because I think I'm interested in someone else anyway. Well, I have to go but you should call me again sometime." Emily hung up the phone before Derek had a chance to reply.

The silence in Garcia's house didn't last long after the phone call. Emily peered out the window to find Garcia's bright yellow bug pulling into the driveway. Emily was pretty sure Garcia had been gone all day and that usually meant a lot of shopping , so Emily figured Garcia would need a hand . Emily slipped on a pair of tennis shoes before going out to help Garcia. When Emily approached the trunk she found Alex , JJ , and Pen getting bags. She smiled at them when they looked up and grabbed two striped pink bags. Emily realized she was supposed to go shopping with them. Oh, she was never going to here the end of this one. Surprisingly Pen never said anything and after all the bags were set down they all decided to watch The Notebook. After the movie Garcia and JJ went to rent a few more films and Alex stayed behind with Emily.

Alex and Emily chatted about the weather in Virginia , and magnificent places in London. Finally Alex blurted out what was really on her mind ,

"I think Derek likes you more then he would like to let on."

"Wait, what?" Emily exclaimed

"Emily , your face fell when you saw Felicia last night and Derek just happened to let go of Felicia's hand the moment he saw you . I've heard a lot about you from everyone except Derek. It's like he wants to keep his memories of you to himself. When he does share a story about you his eyes light up , and from what I hear only a few people have that effect on Derek Morgan." Alex stated

"Either way , he's with Felicia now , so what can I even do? Emily replied

"All I'm saying is you have the better chance. What's nine years of chemistry on four days where they shouldn't even really know each other?" Alex argued

* * *

I decided to write a sequel to Teardrops on my Guitar if anyone read that song fic , It will be based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now and I will have it up later tonight. **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is a very a very short chapter because I rushed to put it together so I could update this story today. So I'm sorry this is short but the next chapter will be a lot longer. This is the second to last chapter , but future stories will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has given me support on this story , being as it is my first story on here it means a lot. **

* * *

**Emily**

Emily woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a while. Alex had really given her the confidence to tell Derek how she felt. She came here to tell him , and he could pick between her and Felicia. Either way it went she would at least have done what she came to do. The only thing that bothered her was Felicia, she felt really guilty because she may break up her and Derek's relationship. But just like Alex had said , what was nine years on now five days. Now she just had to figure out when and where to tell Derek.

**Derek**

Derek got a phone call from Felicia saying she wanted to talk to him , and they planned to meet in a little café close to Quantico. He kept thinking about his conversation with Emily the previous day. Did she really date someone? Did that jerk really break up with her over the phone? Derek wanted to hurt that jerk if he really did. Derek got to the little café within thirty minutes and found a little table in the corner. Derek sat down and looked around the quaint little café. The walls were made of brick and coffee cups were incorporated in the paintings on the walls. Derek was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Felicia's stilettos walking towards the table. Derek got up and pulled out Felicia's chair for her, being the gentleman he is. She smiled at him and sat across from him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Derek asked , wanting to get to the point.

Felicia shifted uncomfortably in her chair , hinting Derek a clue in what was about to come.

" I think we should break up, this just isn't gonna work."

" What , why ? " Derek says with surprise in his voice.

" Because of Emily , I only had to meet her once to know you have feelings for her. Just go for it , and don't argue with me on this one. We were moving too fast. I think this is for the best." Felicia didn't wait for Derek to reply. She left after giving Derek an encouraging smile .

Derek just sat there for a few seconds in pure astonishment. Felicia was a really good person , but even she saw something he just wouldn't admit. He finally got up, and contemplated what just happened. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped it wasn't too late , and she felt the same way he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for some reason my computer hated me over the last few days. So I messed around with it a bit and It seems to be working better now. So , I'm sorry for the delay. **

* * *

**Derek**

**** Derek didn't waste anytime getting to Garcia's house to talk to Emily. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been so nervous. His hands were shaking on the wheel and worrisome thoughts traveled through his body. He knew he was risking everything , and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk nine years of friendship, but he wanted to know if those nine years could be a foundation for something more. Derek thought back to his conversation with Emily before she left for London.

"This is nothing to do with cracks in the foundation" He started

"No , but it's a sign." she continued.

What if Emily thought there were cracks in their "foundation" ? They had a few rough spots , especially when it came to Doyle . He shook his head , he was reading into this to much. What choices did he really have? Risking his friendship with Emily , or make it awkward to the point where neither of them could stand it. If Derek could take a leap of faith he could have everything he ever wanted with Emily. As Derek pulled into Garcia's driveway he saw Emily wave out the landscape window. He decided in that moment , that it was worth the risk.

**Emily**

The heavy rainfall reminded Emily of her favorite childhood days. Perhaps that was why she stared out Garcia's huge landscape window, watching drops fall for half a hour. On stormy days Emily's mother would stay home with her . It never mattered what they did , it was just the fact that for a few hours Emily could spend time with her mom. Those days were always went well for Emily , and when she saw Derek pull into the driveway she hoped that trend would continue.

Emily ran down the steps to greet Derek at the door , and they both found their way to the kitchen. Derek was leaning against a counter and Emily was standing in front of him. The silence reminded them both of their hug , when Emily had came back from the dead.

"I wanted to talk to you" Derek started

" I kind of figured that was why you were here , but I wanted to talk to you too." Emily continued

" Well, you can start ." Derek said in hopes he could figure out where Emily's train of thought was headed.

" Well , I saw you had a girlfriend the other day. Everyone else seemed to know that , except me. I thought we were closer than that, and I guess I kind of hoped we were closer than that. " Emily sighed.

" We are that close Emily , and honestly Felicia and I were going too fast. She was just a filler for someone else I hoped to be with. She knew I wanted someone else , and she was nice enough to tell me to go for it. So here it go- " Derek got cut off by Emily

" Wait am I the , you know " Emily started

" The person I actually want to be with . Yes , and I thought it was it was about time I told you." Derek finished.

" So where do we go from here?" Emily asked

" Do you want to go somewhere from here?" Derek questioned

Emily felt a sudden rush of confidence and she pulled Derek into a soft , but passionate kiss .

" What do you think , Derek?" Emily smiled

* * *

So what did you guys think ? Does anyone want a sequel or should I leave it where it is? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
